


Thank You, So Much

by inchwoorm



Category: Bryan Dechart - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Jesse Williams - Fandom, Valerie Curry
Genre: Angry Connor, Defensive Connor, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Detroit: Become Human/Reader, F/M, Other, aggressive connor, connor is hella neat, connor is so precious :(, love u, you became human in the wrong detroit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchwoorm/pseuds/inchwoorm
Summary: The deviant epidemic, seeming to spread all over Detroit, is wreaking havoc in Connor's plastic head. He's gone through thousands and thousands of files with y/n, his partner in this mission, at his side. He doesn't seem to be reaching any sort of conclusion when he decides it's truly time to come clean.





	Thank You, So Much

**Author's Note:**

> My first Connor/Reader! I guess this is my gift(?) to the fandom for being to accepting & passionate about this incredible game. I don't deserve any of you!

Y/n never understood the thought process behind creating a machine like Connor, or androids like it. Kamski, for some unknown reason, decided that giving a machine the power to manifest free will was another one of his intellectual masterpieces. Y/n didn't agree with this whatsoever, but something about the way Connor acted was unlike the way society imagined androids to be. It acted.. human. It seemed as if it experienced feelings, though this wasn't in their program. They had character behind their voice, intentions behind their actions, and meaning behind their "pre-programmed" phrases. You always wondered why Elijah put a vibrant LED on the side of their plastic heads. It changed color depending on the action it was executing... but, sometimes, it turned red. A color signalling danger, a warning.. Fear, perhaps? Kamski sure fooled us all. He programmed emotion from the very beginning.

Thoughts like these usually occupied y/n's mind during her time at the office. Y/n was becoming more and more disinterested in anything, really. The deviant cases Fowler assigned to her and Connor weren't linking up, at all. The only common factors were both murder and the presence of androids...

Y/n felt Connor's presence behind her as she sighed and turned her chair around. She raked a hand through her hair, and let it fall onto her thigh, emitting a small smack. Connor seemed to notice the strong metaphorical scent of boredom floating around y/n when he cleared his throat.

"Nothing is adding up," Connor said matter-of-factly. "I've looked through all the evidence we've collected many times. No link was found between any of them."

Another sigh escaped y/n's mouth. "I know, I know," she responded. "I can't believe you're so persistent with this. There's no hope here."

Connor looked away from her for a brief moment. She noticed his LED lighting up a bright yellow-y orange, a color that reminded her of a packet of M&M's. Her stomach grumbled as she realized another officer grabbing his things and getting ready to head out for the night. How didn't she notice?

"Connor, I think it's time to give it a rest. Maybe just for tonight, but I assure you that there's a high probability we won't be able to solve this case."

Connor responded aggressively. "Y/n. You know I cannot let go of this case. If I return to CyberLife, they will destroy me. Haven't I told you this before?" Y/n looked to the ground, "I'm sorry, Connor.. I've forgotten. I just don't see a reason in my presence during the case. You seem to have more confidence in this investigation than I will ever have." Her eyes, Connor noticed, were starting to become.. shiny. He computed that something was wrong.

"I should head home, Connor. Please call me if you really need me."

"Y/n, I must insist on coming home with you." Connor put a hand in in between himself and detective l/n. She looked confused as Connor persisted, "I need to chat with you about some things that have been bothering me lately. Some things that I don't think anyone else would be interested in listening to."

Y/n was at a loss for words. She's never seen an android seem so.. desperate?.. for something. On a case that centered around deviancy, she couldn't help but start to link Connor's "emotions" to the androids in the cases. She swallowed and started, "Okay."

 

It was getting quite late as the two detectives arrived at y/n's apartment. They made their way into the kitchen, where neither of them decided to sit down. It wasn't fancy or anything, but it was still pleasing to the eye. Connor seemed to fancy simplicity over elegance. Y/n found this to be quite interesting, but didn't bring it up. "What was it you insisted on me to hear, Connor?" She asked, one eyebrow raising. Connor's body language was contradicting his facial expressions, which confused you. The android's eyes danced around everything but you. He seemed quite nervous about this. His energy provoked an uneasy feeling inside y/n's stomach. She waited for something -- anything -- to escape his lips.

"I've started to.. realize, I guess you could put it.. the.." Connor glanced up at you, but his eyes quickly darted away. His arms were crossed as he continued, "emotions.. I've been, uhm, feeling. Yes." He concluded. He eagerly awaited y/n's response to an explanation so bland, and actions so expressive, yet contradicting. "Wh- What do you mean by.. emotions? Androids aren't supposed to.. feel?"

Connor took a deep breath, something completely unnecessary for an android to do. "I feel different about certain subjects. As in, identity. I feel like.. I am someone. I can become someone." His straight-forwardness created a negative charge to his words, which intimidated y/n in the slightest, but he continued. "I think i've become.. Fuck it. I'm deviant, okay?" He said aggressively. You backed up a bit into the cold granite counter of the kitchen. She saw something in his eye that made her feel uneasy.

He took a step forward. "I know you don't like them. Y/n, I'm frustrated with you. I don't understand why  _you_ can't understand that we're  _real people._ We feel emotion. We  _feel,_ y/n!" Connor pounds on the counter behind her, and she jumps a bit, looking away. She doesn't know why, but this android really intimidates her. The way he yells, and looks her directly in the eye.. She couldn't help but feel like a deer stuck in the headlights of an 8-wheeler.

You puff out your chest as you look the android directly in the eye. "Connor. During this investigation, I've seen the human behind each and every one of your type. I know that you can express emotion. Kamski has said it himself, and no one can argue that the work he put behind his creations had no way of manifesting free will. Connor, I want you to know that I accept what you're feeling. I accept that you have gone against your programming, and I want you to know that I accept you as a deviant."

Connor's expression immediately softens. He backs away, still looking her in the eye. He seems shocked about what just came out of her mouth. She relaxes her back and leans against the countertop once more.

Connor, in one quick gesture, takes a step towards y/n and snags her into a warm, genuine embrace. "Thank you, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, very, very much for reading. all of my love goes out to those who've finished it. it means the world to me <3


End file.
